1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power supply system having greater cooling ability.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic system usually has a power supply for supplying power to the electronic system. Because the speed and complexity of electronic devices are increasing rapidly, the power consumed by electronic devices is getting higher and higher. Due to the large power consumption, heat generated by electronic devices has become a main problem for the stability and the life span of an electronic system. If an electronic device is working under an overly high temperature, it may suffer from the heat and may result in device failure. The life span may also be reduced.
Therefore, an electronic system that generates a large amount of heat usually uses fans to dissipate the heat. The fans can generate an air stream to carry the heat out of the electronic system and thus cool down the whole system. A larger electronic system, such as a file server, usually uses more than one power supply. A fan is usually powered by its corresponding power supply. If the power supply fails, the fan will not function. Then other fans have to increase their speed and performance to compensate for the loss of cooling capability. Increasing the rotation speed of a fan will cause large acoustic noise. Furthermore, speeding up a fan may reduce the life span of it. Therefore, there is a great need for having a new power supply system that can keep the fans operating even if one of the power supply modules fails.